Relax my Angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: We all know the ice cold archangel Raphael. The powerful ruler of New York. But one hunter knows how to tame the beast inside Raphael until he is puring like a kitty. And Elena finds out a bit more than just his soft side that night...


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN THE GUILD HUNTER SERIES (ANGEL'S BLOOD)!<br>ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO NALINI SINGH!**_

_I just had to write this down after i've finished the first book.  
>Ugh all those pitures inside my head. Gosh! Let us say that i react allergic to sex scenes -_-<em>

_I highly doubt that I will read another book of this author..._

_And btw: This little fic contains fluff only ;P._

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).<em>

_Hope you like it :)_

**_Relax,_********_my angel_******

It was one of those beautiful evenings.

The sky was starry, it blew a light, warm breeze and the moon shone so beautifully, as he had not done for a long time.

Elena enjoyed the breathtaking view of New York from her home. The city lights danced before her eyes like twinkling stars and immediately, a smile crept on her lips.

The anticipation of this evening was clearly visible in her eyes, because they sparkled like a child who had finally got the long awaited gift for Christmas.

For a long, long time she finally had one day for herself and this day she wanted to finish off calmly and completely relaxed.

But not alone...

Her smile widened and her eyes began to sparkle even more.

Everything was prepared and she could not wait until he would come.

Raphael. The archangel who ruled New York.

An icy angel who could spread fear and terror if he wanted to.

Elena remembered only too well her first meeting with him. On the roof of the archangel tower, as he had invited her for breakfast. She still remembered very well the immense fear that had flooded her petite body as she had looked into his ice cold, blue eyes.

But those days were long gone and she and Raphael had now a different relationship to each other...

As if on cue there was a knock at her window and she winced slightly as this noise tore her from her daydreams and, still smiling, the young woman turned around.

Outside her window hovered an angel as beautiful as he couldn't be.

His black hair was whipped by wind gusts, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Strong snow white wings with golden edges beat up and down and on his lips was a small, barely recognizable smile. But Elena had noticed it and she quickly ran to the door leading to the balcony and opened it. Only moments later Archangel Raphael stood in her bedroom.

His wings were elegantly folded behind his back, and with crossed arms above his chest he looked at the small work of art that Elena had created just for him.

"What's that?" he asked in a low voice, and he looked at all those many lights, in the form of small candles that were scattered throughout the room.

Elena closed the door behind her and lowered the light and silently motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"You'll see. Let yourself be surprised by me."

A shiver went through his body which even reached his wing tips.

The young vampire slayer rolled her eyes when she saw how his feathers lined up.

"I think it's better if I don't know what you are thinking right now."

A small, wicked grin appeared on Raphael's face and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pressed her against him. Smoothly he put his lips on her neck and kissed her, his hands gently caressed her upper arms and he put his wings around her to keep her warm.

The young woman was almost lost in her feelings as she closed her eyes and gave into his gentle touches. But she had thought up a plan and she wanted to put said plan into action, so she wriggled out of his grasp and turned to him and gave him a playful shove in the chest that made him stagger back slightly. Questioningly the Archangel raised his brow and tilted his head slightly awry when he looked at her.

"What are you looking at me like that? Take off your shirt and lie down on the bed. I will do the rest."

"So? And since when I listen to the commands of a mortal?"

Amusement sounded in his voice, and he gave her a challenging look.

"Since then I say it."

"Oho. I can only guess in what those words will end."

Elena rolled her eyes, but could not resist the little grin that now appeared on her face.

"Now stop to discuss and lie down."

Raphael then rolled his own eyes playfully, but did as she wanted, if only reluctantly.

He was not used to people giving him commands. And certainly no mortals...

But he liked the little game that she played with him and he was curious to see what she had planned for him. He liked the warm light which the candles spread in the room and even rose petals she had spread on the bed. She had made this only for him. It touched his heart and filled it with a warmth that he had not felt for centuries.

Ten minutes later the Archangel lay belly first on the bed and Elena had straddled his butt. With a broad smile, she let her eyes slide over the immaculate body of the angel. The strong muscles under the skin were relaxed and the wings were spread out on the bed. They were so huge that they hung down from the bed, but neither him nor the young hunter seemed to care for that.

"Will you sit there all evening and stare at my back, or don't you want to tell me what you're up to and why you lured me here?"

Again much amusement was heard in his voice and she could not help but smile.

"You only think of your work recently and I thought I'll make sure you can relax a bit. That's why I have invited you. And besides: To spend an evening together is beautiful, don't you think? You need to get out more often and sometimes do something for your well-being."

He turned his head around to look at her.

"I do take care for my well-being. Whenever I'm around you."

Elena felt how she blushed, as memories of past events and past nights with him crept into her subconscious. She cleared her throat, trying not to think about it and poked him not very gently into the side, but he only laughed softly at her.

"You're cute when you're blushing."

"I'm not cute!"

The redness in her face got darker and she felt his grin on her body and before he could say another snide comment she pressed his face back into the pillow.

Any other mortal, vampire or even angel, who had treated him that disrespectful he would have killed, but Elena was different. The mortal awakened a feeling inside him, as he had never felt it before, and even if he would not admit it, he liked the playful situations, which he shared with her. Also, if situations like these were infrequent. The more he enjoyed it now...

"Now be quiet and try to relax. Let me take care of you..."

She reached over to the bedside table, picked up a bottle of massage oil and she wanted to put some of it on her hands until her lips twisted into a grin and without hesitation she held the bottle over his bare back and squeezed a good portion of the oil on his skin. Immediately Raphael's entire body jumped, as the cool oil met his bare skin and he turned his head around and gave her a mock scowl.

Elena just shrugged her shoulders, smiled innocently down at him and put her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to stroke her hands down.

Immediately she felt him tense up under her touch, felt how the strong muscles tensed under his skin and how the feathers of his wings lined up yet again.

Immediately, she stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong with you? Have I done something wrong?"

"No. It's all right. I'm just not used to such a thing, you know? There are not many people out there who would do such a thing for me."

The gentle smile, which he then gave her, made her heart almost skip a beat.

Not only that her plan had worked perfectly, no. He revealed to her just here and now that she was the first and the only one who he allowed to do something like that to him. A greater honor he could not give her...

Without even wasting a second thought about it, the young hunter concentrated back on the massage. She put her hands back on his shoulders and massaged them gently at first and then a little tighter. Again she felt how the muscles under his skin tensed, but his face told her that he liked her touch and the associated, gentle massage. He kept his eyes closed and a small smile pulled on his lips as she began to work the rest of his back. She also felt that his muscles loosened and relaxed and soon the first, soothing sounds (which almost sounded like a purr) poured out of his mouth.

"It seems you like what I'm doing. Am I right?"

"Uh-huh ..."

She could not help but laugh.

Raphael sounded as if he was just in a completely different world and heard her words just on the edge of his consciousness. He had become like jelly under her skillful hands, completely exposed to her power. If it were an enemy, he would now have had the ultimate chance to kill him. But on something like that she don't even wanted to think and she quickly focused back on the soft skin beneath her fingertips and Goosebumps raised on the angel's skin, as she pressed her fingers between his shoulder blades.

Slowly but surely Raphael drifted into the land of dreams and more and more he lost himself in this gentle touches she gave him and he almost fell asleep, if there wouldn't have been a slightly unpleasant feeling that came from his side, and which tore him out of his daydreams. He tried to ignore the strange feeling, but he did not make it because Elena's fingers still stroked at this spot at his side, which made his muscles jump and tense and he had to bite his lower lip to keep quiet. This feeling had become almost foreign to him, because he had not felt it for a very long time. But now it was back, stronger than ever, and the mighty Archangel started to doubt on his own self-control...

Elena also felt the slight shiver that went through Raphael's body.

She seemed to be caught in her own daydreams and no longer paid attention to her fingers which had started to brush over his sides. Only when Raphael's body jerked sharply beneath her, she was brought back to reality and her fingers stopped immediately and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Did I hurt you? Forgive me Raphael. I didn't want to hurt you. I will-"

Mid-sentence, she stopped when she saw the small, barely noticeable smile on his face, which grew by the second. The muscles had tensed up again under her fingers, and she could see how he was clutching his pillow. His mighty wings quivered slightly, just like the rest of his flawless body.

"Raphael?"

He didn't answer her, and didn't look back, but kept his eyes closed.

Quickly, he buried his face in his pillow as Elena curled her fingers over this little spot again. And again he winced and his fingers clutched his pillow so strongly that his knuckles turned white.

Slowly it seemed to dawn in the young hunter's brain where ere the problem was and as the realization hit her, her mouth twisted into a wide grin and a sinister glint appeared into her eyes.

"Hmm, I think I know with which kind of problem we have to deal here."

"No...you don't know..." came Raphael's muffled sounding answer and she could clearly hear how much he tried to keep his voice as normal as possible for him in this situation.

But Elena had seen enough to know what was wrong with him.

Once again she brushed her fingers across his side, teasing this little spot just below his ribs, and a laugh broke away from her throat as his body jumped again and she was just able to dodge his mighty wings, which almost hit her in the face.

"Hey, careful with your wings Raphael."

"It's your own fault..."

She could hear the smirk in his voice and she growled softly and pinched both sides of his. Again his entire body jumped and a not very masculine squeal broke away from his throat, which made Elena laugh so much that she thought she would explode.

"Very funny..." he muttered, but the small smile that now crept onto his face, he couldn't hold back any longer. Her laughter was contagious, he couldn't deny that...

His smile turned into a grin, his grin turned into a giggle and it wasn't long until he was full on laughing and squirming wildly under the hunter who pressed her fingers under his arms and tickled him. He tried desperately to protect himself by pressing his arms to his sides, but he just trapped her hands underneath and her fingers kept wiggling under his arms. His wings were beating wildly up and down and Elena had to dodge them again and again, to avoid being accidentally hit by one. Nevertheless, she laughed along with him and she didn't even think to stop now. She had too much fun and she had never seen him so happy and heard him laugh so carefree like this before.

All those bad things that had happened in the past few weeks did not matter any longer at this moment. No. Now only the light-hearted laughter that filled the room and the joy mattered.

The real life out there, where Raphael was again the dreaded ruler of New York, would come back tomorrow.

This evening belonged only to the two alone now...

**_The End_**


End file.
